


复活节彩蛋二三事

by ChloeJ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeJ/pseuds/ChloeJ
Summary: 卡梅洛特的王储居然被来路不明的鸟蛋给骚扰了，而这全都是梅林的错
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 8





	复活节彩蛋二三事

**Author's Note:**

> 大半夜一发简短而随意的摸鱼，原剧时间线，梅林给亚瑟生蛋（划掉）的故事，生活太无趣了我只想搞一点轻松的小甜饼  
> 本篇的灵感来自于变身特工，如果有人没看过的话顺便也推荐一下这部由威尔史密斯与荷兰弟配音、搞笑又可爱的动画电影哦

亚瑟在他的房间里发现了一枚蛋，他怀疑地扬起了眉毛。

这地方距离厨房、或者是卡梅洛特城中任一间养鸡舍都挺远，亚瑟实在不觉得会有哪只鸡能费尽千辛万苦地逃到他房间里来，只为了在床角生个蛋。

现在，事件的始作俑者就这样安静地躺在角落里，在微弱的晨光中显得毫不起眼。亚瑟小心地用手指把它捏了起来。当他凑近了看时，他愈发地相信这应该不是某种家禽的蛋——它看起来更小，泛着乳白色光泽的蛋壳上布满了细小的黑斑。亚瑟想不通它怎么会出现在自己的卧室，不过，他并没有太在意这件事。当出发去参加训练时他顺手把这枚蛋交给了过路的女仆，让她送去厨房，这才是它本应该属于的地方。眨眼间他就把此事抛到了脑后。

第二天，当他再次在房间中发现另一枚蛋的时候，亚瑟忍不住感到了一丝气恼。这回它出现在了屏风的后面，亚瑟正打算换衣服，然而他一低头便瞧见了那熟悉的形状。

亚瑟嫌弃地把那玩意捡起来。说起来未免可笑，卡梅洛特的王子居然会有被来路不明的鸟蛋给骚扰的一天，而这全都是梅林的错。亚瑟气呼呼地想着，不禁把衣服往头上套得重了些。他的男仆原本该负责整理好他的房间，并确保类似于这样荒唐的事永远也别发生，可如今他已经两天没见着梅林的影子。盖尤斯说梅林这几天出城去很远的地方帮自己采药了，亚瑟一个字也不信。私下里他怀疑他的男仆此刻正躲在下城区某个不知名的酒馆里，用亚瑟的钱把自己灌得烂醉，不过他忍住了，没当着盖尤斯的面说出来。亚瑟重重地踩踏过房间的地板，心里盘算着等梅林出现的时候要如何为他的疏忽职守而让他吃点苦头。

最终，他把那枚蛋塞在了街上停着的一辆干草车的草垛里，希望这对于车的主人来说能算得上是一个不大也不小的惊喜。

事态在第三天的时候失去了控制。亚瑟又在房间里发现了同样的蛋，只不过这一次有两枚：一枚在窗台边，而它的兄弟正趾高气扬地躺在书桌上，一叠亚瑟好不容易才看完的公文间。亚瑟皱着眉把它们丢进了抽屉里，然后他叫来了守卫，但是并没有从那些人口中问出点什么——他们和他一样地迷茫，对是否有鸟类频繁地出入王子的卧房丝毫不知情。于是亚瑟下定了决心，要把这可恶的鸟儿给揪出来。不管怎么说，他可是率军上过战场的王储，哪能够被一只乱下蛋的鸟给打败。

因此新一天的太阳升起来，亚瑟特意留在了房间里。他藏身在屏风后，紧紧地握住手中的剑，侧耳聆听屏风外的动静。如果梅林也在场，他肯定要笑话亚瑟居然用这么长的剑来对付一只无害的小鸟，亚瑟知道他现在严阵以待的模样挺搞笑，但就像他在无数次训练与战场上所学到的，小心谨慎永远都不为过。

终于，他听到了一阵轻微的翅膀拍动的声音，有什么东西从打开的窗口飞了进来，停在房间里。“抓到你了！”亚瑟在心里说。他敏捷地从屏风后窜了出来，一个箭步冲过去关上了窗户，紧接着，他转过身，面对刚被他困在了这里的小动物。

罪魁祸首正呆立在他的椅背上，看上去全然不知所措。亚瑟用剑尖指着它。那是一只灰扑扑的鸽子，噢，或许除了它白色的腹部以外。“原来是你，在我房间里到处乱下蛋。”他宣布说，话一出口却觉得冒傻气。自己竟然在同一只鸽子讲话，真了不起。

那鸽子只是用惊恐的眼神盯着他，似乎很害怕。亚瑟瞪着它，随即才迟钝地想起鸽子不应该会流露出惊恐的神情。

“听着，”亚瑟缓和了他的语气，但马上又觉得自己看起来更傻了，“我不会伤害你，只要你别再来我的房间里下蛋了。”他想起了什么，伸出手拉开抽屉，鸽子被他突然的动作吓得扑棱棱飞上了橱柜。亚瑟取出昨日的两只蛋，冲着那鸟儿晃了晃。“……我甚至可以把你的蛋还给你。”

但鸽子却如同完全没明白亚瑟的意思，它只是紧紧地注视着亚瑟手中的鸟蛋，仿佛在恐惧与扑下来夺回那些蛋之间摇摆不定。亚瑟叹了口气放下剑，把两枚蛋捧在了手心，朝鸟儿的方向递过去。在他放下剑后，那鸽子似乎才终于肯信任他。它拍打着翅膀轻巧降落在亚瑟的肩头，对王子咕咕地叫个不停，仿若是急于想告诉他什么，无论亚瑟怎么赶它都不愿离开。

“你真是一只奇怪的鸟，不是吗？”亚瑟扭过头对肩上的鸽子无奈地说。

“好吧，如果你喜欢，那你就待在那儿好了，前提是你别把鸟屎弄到我身上。”

鸽子狠狠地瞪了他一眼。亚瑟简直要怀疑他的眼睛是不是出现了什么错觉。

他实在搞不懂这一出究竟是怎么一回事。于是，他只得肩膀上扛着一只醒目的鸽子，前去问卡梅洛特城中唯一可能会提供帮助的人。

盖尤斯正在他的小屋里捣鼓着一些难闻的药剂，亚瑟掩着鼻子推开门走进去。老御医望见他的时候明显被吓了一跳，差点打碎了手里的烧瓶。

“殿下。”盖尤斯招呼道，视线移向了亚瑟肩上的鸽子。亚瑟注意到他的脸一瞬间就白了。

“盖尤斯，”亚瑟决定直奔主题，“我发现这只鸽子老是在我房间里下蛋，怎么也赶不走。想问问你有没有什么解决的办法？”

老人的眉毛快窜上了发际线：“下蛋？”

“是的。”亚瑟把手里的鸟蛋放在盖尤斯的工作台上。医师仔细地检查着，脸上是一种难以形容的表情。

“等一下……”亚瑟瞟见了什么，他突然指着一旁的凳子上棕色的夹克衫问，“这不是梅林的外套吗？以及……他的包？”他拎起那深褐色的挎包，疑惑地转过头，“他人已经回来了？”

盖尤斯的脸比刚才更苍白，看起来紧张得不行。亚瑟正逐渐开始预感到老人有什么事瞒着他，盖尤斯就深吸了一口气，放弃地承认道：“殿下，我有些事必须告诉您。”

“梅林其实并不是采药去了。他这几天都呆在卡梅洛特……”

亚瑟交叉着抱起了双臂：“别告诉我又是酒馆。”

“……梅林就是那只鸽子。”

“啥？”亚瑟呆住了。

先前安静地站在他肩上的鸽子此刻叫了一声，扇着翅膀飞到了工作台上，扬起了脑袋盯着亚瑟瞧。亚瑟这才发觉那神色竟和梅林的一模一样。

“他几天前不小心中了女巫的魔法，被变成了一只鸽子。”盖尤斯叹着气。“从你告诉我的情况来看，还是只会下蛋的母鸽子。”

亚瑟发出了一声响亮的爆笑，震得那鸽子不满地冲他咕咕叫了起来。亚瑟笑得上气不接下气，扶着腰抹掉眼角笑出来的泪花。

“所以……梅林真成女孩儿了？”他喘着粗气问，“他还生了一堆蛋！”

鸽子气呼呼地啄了一下亚瑟的手，不过这对王子来说无异于挠痒。亚瑟几乎能听见梅林的声音在他脑海里响起：“闭嘴！你这皇家大混蛋！”

盖尤斯板着脸，等亚瑟笑够了才开口：“恐怕我目前没有什么方法能解开魔咒，只能等它的效力自然消退，预计这得再花上几天。”

亚瑟点点头，强行憋住笑才说得出话：

“不过，为什么这些蛋只出现在了我的房间里？”

盖尤斯迟疑了片刻。最后，他叹了口气：

“我认为那完全是出自于本能，殿下。身为鸟类，他自发地想要靠近他心底里最亲密、也最能够给予他安全感的人。那些蛋就是信任的表现，他一定是把你的房间当成自己的家了。这就是为什么只有你能见到。”

亚瑟忽然不笑了。他看了看盖尤斯，又看了看那只仍蹲在桌上的鸽子，不相信似的结巴着：“可是……那个他最亲近的人，难道不该是您吗？”

老人微笑着，轻轻地摇头：

“不，很明显那并不是我。”

卡梅洛特的骑士们注意到王子近些天来似乎迷上了养鸟，无论亚瑟出现在何处，他的肩膀上永远都会站着一只不知从哪来的灰鸽子，并且王子对它还宝贝得很，其他人谁都不允许随便碰。

“你不必离开的。”某一天夜晚，守卫在巡逻经过亚瑟的房门外时听到亚瑟的声音说，“你可以一直留在我的房间里，无论待多久都行。”

我们的王子一定是恋爱了。忠诚尽责的守卫在心里想。尽管他并没见到最近有姑娘进出过王子的卧房。

也就在那一天晚上，当亚瑟吹熄了蜡烛躺下，他身边的枕头上多了个小小的、灰扑扑的身影。

自从他与盖尤斯的那场对话后，他仍会在睁开眼醒来的每个早晨于房间里发现一枚新生的鸟蛋，但亚瑟没再说过一个字，他只是小心翼翼地把蛋收起来，仔细地摆在床头的橱柜里，和他的钥匙、佩剑等重要的物品放在一块儿。

距亚瑟在他房间里首次发现鸟蛋后的第七天，王子被一阵慌乱的嘈杂声惊醒。他紧闭着眼，却感觉到身边的床垫不同于以往地下陷，有不属于他自己的体温从皮肤上传来。

这只能代表着一件事。亚瑟猛地睁开了眼睛坐起来：

“梅林！你变回来了？！”

他的男仆吓了一大跳，紧攥着被单遮盖住自己。亚瑟这才意识到梅林从鸽子变成人后什么也没穿。显然他正急于在亚瑟醒来前逃走，却因为找不到自己的衣服而被困在了这里。

“亚瑟，你醒啦！”

梅林紧张的模样让亚瑟忍不住想笑。“你不需要逃跑，我说过你愿意在这里待多久都行。”亚瑟懒洋洋地躺回去，“哦，如果你不小心在床上下了个蛋什么的，别担心，我很乐意帮你抚养它。”

梅林用尽他所有的力气，气势汹汹地瞪了亚瑟一眼，不过最终他还是犹豫着重新躺了下来。亚瑟满意地看到他的脸红了。

END


End file.
